oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Abandoned Cockroaches
}} Abandoned Cockroaches is the 4th episode of Season 3. Summary The Cat cousins decided to go for a trip to a beach but The Cockroaches sneaks in however, Rather than kicking them out, Oggy decided to ditch them somewhere, But due to ditching the point where there car got destroyed came so now they are forced to take a lift. Plot Oggy and Jack were excited to got to the beach, but their excitement ceased when they found out that the cockroaches are in the car and decided to join along. Jack, frustrated by their usual antics, attempts to throw them out, but Oggy interrupts and whispers to the former about a plan to get rid of the roaches for their vacation. They then "accepted" the roaches' offer, as they both chuckle knowing that their plan will start. As they went away, the roaches are singing loudly, causing the cats to irritate. Oggy then angrily pipes them down. Bored, Dee Dee decides to pull out a frisbee, which he threw it while inside the car, causing numerous damages inside and landing on Jack's face, making him drive uncontrollably. He then pulls it off and throws it out of the window, hitting on the driver of a nearby moving truck, causing it to crash onto a tree, much to the roaches' laughter. The cats then found a gas station, much to their delight knowing that it can be part of their plan. As they stopped by to fill up the car, Oggy then shows the roaches a nearby convenient store. While they endlessly pick out bags of chips, Oggy then leaves them behind, hides behind a wall from an alley of restrooms, and escapes through a small window. He then gets inside the car Jack has done filling up. They escaped the cockroaches, as they can enjoy their vacation peacefully. However, a sudden explosion from the front engine stops them. Checking to see what's wrong, it was actually the roaches themselves, who came out of nowhere, and wrecked the engine, much to the cats' dismay. Now without a vehicle, they had to stop by and hitch a ride. Jack, who is fed up after waiting for one, decides to get on the middle of the road and stop a vehicle with his arms wide open. A truck then hits him, with the driver failing to notice him. The former taps the window, making the driver get his attention by stopping. They finally found what they've been needing. While they're in the truck, the roaches sing again. Oggy and Jack then decide to kick both the roaches and the driver out, tumbling them down on the street with the doors joining them. The cats got their opportunity to go on their vacation, but failed to notice the bull inside the trailer awakened by their laughter. He grabs both of them by their heads, and beats them up. Outside, both the cockroaches and the truck driver wait to hitch a ride, but the latter's truck was returned by the bull driving it with the cats beaten up. The bull then kicks out the cats and smashes the broken doors over them as he, with the truck driver, took off, with the roaches cheering and laughing. Waiting for another ride, a pink car pulls over. The cats then get in, leaving the cockroaches as they taunt at them. The driver pushes a button which brings out a lever, and pulls it, causing the car to speed up and move recklessly, terrifying the cats. A herd of police cars are then after the driver. He then turns around and crashes in front of them, sending them up and crashing them back down. After his escape, he drives onto a rollercoaster-styled road, with the cats getting terrified more. When they reach the end, the car flips while on the air, with the cats falling off, and lands safely with the driver still driving it. The cats, who are still falling, land on the grass near the roadside by head. A yellow car pulls over them, with the granny (who is the driver) offering them to get in. As they attempt to get inside, they were shocked because the cockroaches were in there too, much to their chagrin. (The roaches possibly asked the old lady to offer the cats a ride.) With all of them inside, the car moves slowly while the roaches sing once more. Jack then asks the old driver to stop because he and Oggy "need to urinate". Her car pulls over, and the cats get out to "urinate". Since both the old driver and the cockroaches are disturbing them, Oggy asks them to look away and wait. The cats laugh, deceving them as they make their escape by running through the forest. As they run, they went into things (by order): # They ran over a tree, which has yet to be brought down, crashing onto the lumberjack who was chopping it. # They crashed onto Snow White and her animals. # The passed into a hollow log filled with bugs, with them being covered by the bugs. # They bounced onto a resting gorilla by his belly. # They swung on vines like Tarzan. (Oggy handles the vines while Jack holds onto the former.) After all of that, they finally land onto an open space, with them being happy since they finally escaped the roaches. Unfortunately, they hear a number of animal voices (e.g. wolves, bears), scaring them. They didn't just escaped the roaches, they were also LOST, leaving them living in the forest screaming in horror. The cockroaches, however, made their way to the beach the cats had planned, relaxing and sunbathing. Dee Dee then notices a hot lady in a bikini passing by them, so as Marky and Joey. They whistle together as to compliment her, and laugh about it. Meanwhile in the forest, all lost and hairy, Oggy scavenges above Jack's head to look for bugs they can eat. He then founds one, and cooks it. Unfortunately, the gorilla from earlier eats their only food supply, much to their dismay. Characters * Oggy * Jack * Joey * Dee Dee * Marky * Truck Driver * Bull * Unnamed pink car driver * Unnamed granny * Unnamed hot woman in the beach Trivia * The part when Oggy and Jack stoled the truck is a reference to the video game series Grand Theft Auto. Where the main protagonist steals car. * This is another time Oggy and Jack acted as an antagonist. Goofs * When Oggy and Jack stole the truck One of them had a choice of kicking each other out. Gallery Toilet Sign - Abandoned Cockroaches.png|In original version Toilet Sign was written toilet. hqdefaultl.jpg Abandon.png Cheering in truck.jpg 3138051.jpg Screenshot_2015-07-16-22-27-33.png|The cockroaches looking at the woman's bikini bottom was cut because her tan brown butt was fully visible. Men and Women Toilet Sign - Abandoned Cockroaches.png|In revised version Toilet was replaced to men and women toilet sign. Abandoned Cockroaches 1.png|It was actually the roaches themselves. Abandoned Cockroaches 2.png Abandoned Cockroaches 3.png Abandoned Cockroaches 4.png New Verison Of Abandoned Cockroaches.png|The cockroaches looking at the woman's skirt. Sadly, this was edited out on Cartoon Network for being the same. Videos References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)